


GingerRose Microfics

by StrawberryFields (Coraleeveritas)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Good Omens crossover, March Microfics, Minor Angst, Starring Millicent the Cat, Various settings, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/StrawberryFields
Summary: GingerRose Microfics. Prompts are from Twitter (technically these were for Reylo stories but I like GingerRose better) You can blame Hellyjellybean for getting me into this fandom, for better or for worse :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Bow

**Author's Note:**

> My first steps into the Star Wars fandom so please be patient with me if I don’t get everything correct with regards to canon. These will mainly be modern universes though so hopefully I can avoid that issue. Everything you recognise doesn’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing it for some fun.
> 
> Down the line, I may be persuaded into turning one of these into a longer story so please let me know your favourite :)

Hux‘s fingers trembled as he tied the bow around Millie’s neck again. The cat mewed in disdain at his pitiful attempts to neaten the scarlet coloured satin. Rose would be home soon and everything had to be perfect. He had the ring for weeks, tonight he just had to find the words.


	2. Fog

The fog swirled around them, rolling like waves in an angry ocean, cutting off their only escape route. His heartbeat doubled, tripled, as Rose’s hand slipped out of his grasp, his grief stricken scream disappearing into the atmosphere. There was no way forward, no way back. He was simply lost without her.


	3. Orange

There was no orange paint on the shelf, a chasm left open between scarlet and lemon. And of course there was also a lack of sales assistants. Trailing up and down the aisles, Rose finally came across two tall guys, one with hair the exact colour her kindergarten class needed for their mural. She smiled at him, he quickly blushed in reply.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but would you mind checking something in the back for me?”


	4. Character

The pirate hat was too big for Hux, falling over his eyes as he stepped towards the mirror, the words of his big speech faltering on the tip of his tongue. He’d fall off the stage at this rate! Increasingly irritated, he stalked down the corridor from his shared dressing room, looking for wardrobe. The normal girl wasn’t there, but in her place was a very cute, petite brunette, with big brown eyes.  
“Can you fix this?” he spat out, ignoring his piquing interest. “I need it to fit for my character.”


	5. Cycle

Seven days before the end of the world, unbeknownst to him, of course, Witchfinder Private Hux accidentally ran a witch, also unbeknownst to him, on a bicycle off the road. As he came to a sudden stop, he saw the, thankfully, unharmed young woman scrambling to pick up the box of cue cards that had fallen out of her basket during the collision. Just as he was about to open his door and check on her, she met his gaze, glancing back at the card in her hand. “Dammit,” she swore. “Agnes was right again.”


	6. Quarantine

“I’m sorry,” said the new vet as she ran a gloved hand down Millicent’s back. “She’ll have to be quarantined here until we can find out what’s making her sick.” Hux blanched, he’d never been away from Millie since she was a kitten. “It’s okay,” the vet, Rose, said as she saw his face drop. “We can call you every hour with an update. And I’ll be here all night if you want to discuss anything.”


	7. Neon

Hux wasn’t really a fan of night clubs but Ben and Rey had pulled him out with the promise that living a little wouldn’t kill him. Hux begged to disagree but forgot all about his earlier protestations when he saw the coat check girl at Club Neon. “I love roses,” he told her as he caught sight of her name tag, inwardly cursing at the line she must have heard a hundred times before. But she only smiled, taking their coats. Hux promised himself he’d find a way back to the coat check before the night was through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
